zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Keese Swarm
So I realize that swirly bats isn't the best name, but it was the only good name I could come up with. I'm going to open this up for discussion on what it should be named if we can't find an official name. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :I actually thought of initially calling them "Bats" but then thought people might search for bats and end up here when they really were looking for Keese. Now that I've had some more time to think about it what about something along the lines of either "Corralling Bats" since they corral Link or "Ambush Bats" since they only appear if Link breaks the pot they are in or cuts the grass they are hidden in. I just think they need a descriptive name because of the reason stated above with Keese. --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Circling Bats seems to be the best option that has be proposed. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) So does anybody have an objection to changing this to "Circling Bats"? --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:02, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :AK's ideas is good, with just going with "Bat" or "Bats". But "Circling Bats" is good too if that is too generic and confusing. Also, if these things are implied to be Vires (not sure if they are), we could just put them there too since the 2D games don't always name their enemies, but we get the names from other sources. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Indeed the circling motion is very similar to vires. On a separate note we should probably have a Bat (not Bats the suggested name of this page) disambig Oni Link 21:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) The only problem I have with just "Bat" or "Bats" is the possible confusion with Keese. If other people don't think that will be an issue then I'm fine with just "Bats". --Birdman5589 (talk) 21:34, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :I don't remember these things, but they seem to be the same color as Vires judging by the picture. That combined with the fact that the attack patterns are very similar, is leading to me to feel as though we just put this on the Vire page instead of making a new page for it called Bats or whatever else. I could be wrong here, but if there was an unnamed enemy that was a statue with an eye that shoots lazers, we would put it on the Beamos page. :Edit: Of course, the best thing we could do is obtain an official guide for this game so we can find out the names for all of the enemies. And according to the other site, these are Vires... not sure how reliable that source is though. I couldn't find anything else one way or the other using google. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by other site? Oni Link 18:47, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Gap.com --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:54, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I found a scan of the Official guide for the game and they are called "a Keese swarm". Should I start switching things over to Keese Swarm? --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I dont see any reason not to if thats what an official guide calls them Oni Link 11:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::We could. I also think its debatable whether this should have its own page at this point or just be mentioned on the Keese article. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Well I'll at least switch it over to Keese Swarm for now and then we can figure out if it should be incorporated into the Keese page. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Well they don't look much like the standard kesse in the game and they have a vastly different attack pattern. I say let them have a page. Oni Link 08:59, October 5, 2010 (UTC)